Math is Hell
by Ieya
Summary: If there was one thing Sakura hated, it was math. If there was one thing she loved, it was music. The only thing she never knew was the fact that Math, and Music went hand in hand. Just like her, and her new band mates, and math peers. eh weird summary
1. Chapter 1

Sakura made her way down the long dark treacherous hallway leading into her first period Geometry class. If there was one class that she hated most in this world it was math, any form of math would do it, but geometry was the worst. For one, Sasuke was in there, Two, it was taught by that pervert Jiraiya, he was always looking down her shirt, and that was one sure fire way to send Sakura into a raging fury.

Slowly she slid the door open to reveal her geometry class room, and all of its happy occupants, Sakura didn't get how people could be so happy at seven in the morning, and she didn't want to find out, she got angry just thinking about it.

"HEY forehead girl!" Sakura heard Ino shout before she turned around and gave her the trademark glare that said "_I'm not awake yet, try to talk to me, and I will eat you" _as she lowered herself down into her seat, and slammed her head down against the cold wooden desk. Noticing someone poking her in the shoulder she turned around and glared at them while her eye twitched, that is until she noticed who it was.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, what in the HELL are you doing here?" Sakura asked Lee trying to get as far away as possible.

"Sakura my dearest cherry blossom, it has been so long, the weekend took you away from me, I cried daily imagining that I would never see your smiling face again." Lee said striking his trade mark pose. Sakura found this pose extremely creepy, because it made his eyebrows look like they were alive. Lee was Sakura's new crazy neighbor; she'd been trying to escape him since he moved in almost a week ago. He was constantly spouting off stuff about Sakura being the girl he was going to marry some day.

Sakura couldn't believe her crappy luck, she'd went from having a complete and total ice cube (A.K.A. Sasuke), and a pervert in this class and now she could add a crazed fan boy.

"My dear Sakura you are looking ill whatever may I do for you I'll travel to Hell and back to get what you need!"

Lee's saying this just made Sakura's eye twitch more. Ino noticing the impending danger to the innocent psycho know as Lee ran over and grabbed Sakura's arm to lead her out of the classroom before Lee's face met Sakura fist.

"OH look its pinky!" said Sasuke in a shrill tone trying to imitate a girl.

"Oh look Ino it's a loser whatever shall we do?" Sakura said sarcastically as she pushed Sasuke out of her way so she could stand outside the classroom. Sasuke made her so angry, she absolutely hated his guts. She had her reasons of course. They'd been best friends for a very long time, Sakura had even like him. That was until he had decided that he wasn't going to hang out with any girl because his fan club had gotten to big. At that point, he'd cussed Sakura out, and left her staring at him as he walked away. She hadn't talked to him nicely since.

Sakura was leaning up against the door scowling when she noticed Kiba, Neji, and Naruto show up. They were so close to being late, but that was just like them, they were almost always almost late.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura heard Naruto scream before he ran up and hugged her. Naruto was the only person who ever hugged Sakura at this hour. Most people she'd just send flying away from her as fast as possible, but well Sakura and Naruto had been friends for along time so she tended to ignore it when he did the forbidden. The rest of the guys said hello, with the exception of Neji, all Neji did was glare. Of course glaring was what Neji did best.

"Hello Neji, it's so nice to see you today" Sakura said her voice carrying a slightly sarcastic tone as she walked around him and slid into class. Neji was too much like Sasuke in Sakura's opinion so naturally she tortured him, and she tortured him bad.

NEJI POV

She was standing by the door when we arrived, her hands behind her head as she leaned against the wall. Her pink hair which normally reached all the way down to her knees was tied up in a knot which was slowly slipping loose. She was dressed in baggy black pants with strings and chains up the sides; her shirt was a black and red corset top. Neji knew that if he looked at her feet they would be covered in those evil boots she wore. They were steeled toed (He knew from experience) and they came all the way up to her thigh lacing all the way to the top.

"Hello Neji, it's so nice to see you today" Neji heard Sakura say her voice carrying its normal velvety sarcastic tone. Neji hated the girl, but he loved the sound of her voice, it was smooth, and oddly comforting. As she walked around him he gave her one more glare before looking away to go find his desk.

SAKURA POV

She watched Neji sit down at his desk imagining exactly what kind of tortures she could do to him and his friend Sasuke today. She didn't really have a reason to dislike Neji, but she just did, it was like she had to. Sakura was broken out of her thoughts by the voice of her loud lecherous geometry teacher.

"Ah class a fine day for geometry; I see all of my female students are looking gorgeous as usual." Jiraiya said listening with interest to the groans of sheer anger, and annoyance coming from his students, as he went on a mad ramble about the latest Icha, Icha book he was writing. The female population of the class was just sitting there glaring at him royally, with the exception of one.

"Sakura Haruno, it seems you are not paying any attention to me today, I know you can pass the class, but that doesn't mean your attention can waiver when I'm talking."

"Why? You were just talking about that pervy book that you write, and I really don't wish to hear about that book." Sakura said one of her eyebrows rose as she looked at her teacher.

"Young lady, I think you should go see principal Tsunade, tell her I sent you for insulting my fine works of literature."

"Is this supposed to be punishment, I love that woman." Sakura said as she skipped out of the classroom, much to the amusement of most in the room.This was fine by Sakura, she absolutely loved to go see Tsunade, and the woman was just so much fun to talk to.

Sakura skipped down the hallway eager to get to Tsunade's office, when she ran head first into Kakashi, her English teacher. He was looking at her with huge tears in his eyes.

"Sakura, is it true that you insulted my favorite book?" Kakashi's tears were now running in comic streams down his face. "How could you be so cruel Sakura? You were such a sweet girl when you were younger!" He ran off down the hallway opening his new Icha Icha Paradise to keep him company as he sobbed. Sakura watched him wondering what the hell he had to drink in the morning, and if she could steal it so that he could never use it again. She was also wondering how the hell he knew about that incident already. Continuing her long walk down the hallway Sakura finally arrived at principal Tsunade's office.

"Ah Sakura there's my favorite student. I heard you made Kakashi cry because you told off Jiraiya's book! I'm so proud of you!" Tsunade said as she walked up to Sakura and hugged her. Sakura had expected this reaction; it was why the principal was one of her favorite people. Looking at the clock Sakura noticed it was now eight o'clock, and she could now act fully awake.

"Ooh Tsunade, I have a plan." Sakura said, an evil glint shining in her emerald eyes, as she let out an evil cackle.

"Yes Sakura, please feel free to plan in a devious manner expectable of a young girl." Tsunade said rubbing her hands together; she knew this was going to be good. God she loved talking to this girl, they were so much alike you could swear that they were actually related. Walking over to her desk Tsunade pulled out a large bottle of Sake, and poured herself a cup as she watched Sakura scheme.

"Okay Tsunade, here's what we do, I'm sorry, but you will have to sacrifice some Sake to this mission." Sakura said

"Sacrifice my Sake?" Tsunade arched her eyebrows, this had better be very, very good, that was the only way that Sakura was ever going to get her evil little paws on Tsunade's Sake.

"We'll take your some of your sake, and carefully spill it on the books in Jiraiya's class, then you being the capable adult that you are, will carefully drop a match on them."

"Ya know kid that just might work." Tsunade said thoughtfully.

Sakura sweatdropped at this, of course it would work, it was one of her genius plans, her plans _always_ worked. "Well Tsunade as much as I absolutely love getting sent to the principal's office, I need to get back to Geometry, I still haven't tortured Jiraiya enough today." She walked out the door making sure to wave goodbye to her favorite educator. Sakura skipped her way down the hallway, her long hair swaying from where it had fallen out of its knot.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: **The song in this story and the story itself is a copy righted piece it is my own work. Please don't think about plagiarizing it.. I'm sorry bout all the changes I've made in the summary, and the fact that this stories name will be changing soon, also, I'd like to know what you all think the couples should be. THIS WILL NOT BE SAKU/SASU. Mainly because I don't like Sasuke. So it's between Sakura, and either Kiba, Shikamaru, or Neji. If you have any ideas about who should go who just leave them in your reviews.)**

Walking into the classroom Sakura smiled evilly at her classmates. Before she had left the office, she had left a note telling Tsunade at what time they would pull there little show, but until then, she'd have to content herself with her classmates. Oh Sakura had plans for these people today, worse yet, she didn't even know what her plans were yet. But she knew that they were good plans. Of course she still had to pay enough attention so that she actually learned something in that wicked math class, but she could still have fun. Its not that Sakura was bad at math, actually she was a genius math student, she just really didn't like the people that ended up in her math class. Every year for the past five years, she'd ended up with the same teacher, and basically the same students. Which meant she'd spent five years locked in a room with her mortal enemies, Sasuke, Neji, and Jiraiya. Yes five years of endless torture. She shuddered as she remembered it.

"Ah Miss Haruno," Jiraiya stated, "It's so nice of you to join us again."

"Jiraiya sensei, I just knew you wouldn't be able to live if my presence wasn't here to torture the class." Sakura said as she sat down in her desk making sure to pull her knee length hair out of the way before she sat on it.

"I'm sure your presence would be missed dearly, if only for your looks though." Jiraiya said leering at her. Sakura just stuck her tongued out at him and threw her feet up on her desk.

"Sakura, stop provoking him some of us need to actually listen in this class." Kiba said from across the room. Turning around to look at Kiba, Sakura noticed the sincerity on his face, and decided that just this once she'd comply with a friendly request. If it was anyone else she probably would have just laughed it off, and kept on with her endless torture, but Kiba was her friend, and besides she loved playing with his puppy, Akamaru.

"Hmm I'll make a deal, if you let me play with Akamaru for this class period, then I'll shut up and be quiet." She said smiling.

Kiba stood up, Akamaru resting on his head, he walked over to Sakura grabbed her hand and shook it. Akamaru jumped down into Sakura's lap and began to fall asleep as she started to pet him. "Don't forget I get him back Sakura" Kiba said laughing as he walked back to his desk. Sakura just stuck her tongue out at his retreating back, before going back to petting Akamaru. She heard Jiraiya start to talk, but she toned it out, and as the class wore on, she soon joined Akamaru in slumber.

KIBA POV

Kiba watched Sakura as she sat in her desk zoning out and petting Akamaru's ears. Kiba liked Sakura, she was funny, and sarcastic, and if you were ever down, then she'd be the one to cheer you up faster than anyone else. They we're actually pretty good friends considering his friendship with Sasuke. As close as they were sometimes, he still just didn't get everything about her. There could be days when he'd thought he'd finally figured out everything about her, and she'd shock him. She was always looking happy, but Kiba knew this was a lie. It was about a month ago when he first figured out that Sakura wasn't what she seemed. She wasn't a happy gothic girl, like everyone thought.

Flashback

Kiba was walking in the park when he heard a sound. It sounded suspiciously like someone being hit, so Kiba decided to check it out. When he got into the clearing, he looked over, and noticed Sakura on the ground bleeding, and another girl standing over her just laughing at her.

"Come on Sakura stand up, I thought you had more to you than just the weak little girl you used to be, I thought you'd grown a backbone. Oh how wrong I must have been." The older girl said before turning on her heel, and leaving a broken and bleeding Sakura lying on the ground.

"If only you could see how strong I've really become Miyabi." He heard Sakura whisper as she watched the girl walk away. "Sadly it's something you don't deserve to truly see."

"Sakura," Kiba said as he walked closer to her. "Are you okay, I saw everything, you could have beaten her, why'd you let her do that to you?" Kiba like everyone else knew that Sakura was a master martial artist, she could beat anyone.

"Kiba, someone once recited a saying to me, they told me "I would rather maim than kill, injure than maim, intimidate than maim, and Avoid, than intimidate." It's a good saying, I don't want to sink to her level, besides, she didn't hurt me as much as she thinks she did." Sakura told Kiba as she stood up. He'd never tell her, but as she was standing, and the moon light hit her just right, he could see the tears shining in her eyes.

End Flashback

He'd bribed Sakura to shut up so he could pay attention, yet here he sat, class almost over, and he hadn't heard a single word that had been said. He'd been watching, the sleeping Sakura so much, he hadn't paid attention. Worse yet, she didn't look to be waking anytime soon, and that would mean that he'd have to go wake her up for her next class. She had a tendency to slap when she was waking up too. Kiba sighed as he heard the bell ring, and began to walk towards Sakura. He reached his hand out, and tapped her back, if they didn't hurry, they'd both be late.

SAKURA POV

Sakura stretched as she woke up from her nap, careful not to jostle the sleeping Akamaru from his comfortable position.

"Shocking, Sakura you managed to be awoken without socking me in the jaw!" Kiba said to her smiling his goofy canine grin. "I believe that to be a first, after school, we must get you an ice cream."

Sakura smiled at the tone in her favorite dog boy's voice, as she handed him his dog, and grabbed her bag. "You'd better remember about that ice cream, cause now that you've said it, you gotta go through with it." She grinned evilly, and motioned for him to follow her out through the door. "Kiba?"

"Yea, watcha need Saku?"

"Well, you know how they have those karaoke contests like once a week, well, I'm in one, and I wondered if you and the others would like to come." Sakura asked smiling shyly. He knew if she was being shy then she was nervous, and would need the mental support.

"Sure Saku, I'll be there, I promise." Kiba said as he pulled Sakura into their Biology class. "I'll even bring all my friends, and make them cheer for you." He added with a slightly sinister grin on his face. "_And they'll be happy about it too"_ he thought to himself, "_or else"_.

Sakura shuddered at the look on Kiba's face; it was just to cute on the dog boy. Most people would have found it sinister, but well, Sakura always was just a tad bit twisted. She was glad that he'd support her so well, she'd never let on, but Kiba was probably her best friend, he was a way better friend than Ino, that was for sure. Plus, he'd just fallen right into her trap.

The rest of Sakura's day flew by, and after school, she'd hurried home, taken a shower, and began to prepare for the contest. No one knew that Sakura's plan was to convince Kiba, Neji, Naruto, and Shino into joining a band with her. She'd love to get that new guy Shikamaru in on the idea too. He might have been lazy, but Sakura had heard him playing the bass, and was amazed at his talent.

Sakura grabbed a pair of black pants with corset lacings on them, and a black and red dragon corset out of her closet. The pants were slightly baggy, but she'd just throw on her neon green spiky belt. Around her wrist, she wrapped a bracelet she'd made out of black and pink ribbon, on her other wrist; she had on a watch, and a bunch of random Jelly bracelets. She completed her look by placing the one earring in her one ear, and the two in her other. Throwing on a pair of black and red vans she grabbed her bag and walked out the door. Tonight would be a night to remember.

Walking into the karaoke bar, Sakura only felt bad about one part of the trap she'd pulled her friends into, and that was the fact that there was no contest. She'd signed to sing with a band for the night, mindful the people in the band didn't like her very much, but they'd still do the job, after all she'd said she'd pay them, and she'd meant it. Besides, they owed her for helping them out of their immense debt, and writing a couple of their songs. Tonight though, instead of one of their pieces, they'd be singing one of hers.

As she made her way into the back room, she could hear the band members beginning to do simple warm ups as they waited on her late arrival. They'd expected her to be late, she was always late, they could swear she'd picked the habit up from her lazy teacher.

"Ah Sakura how nice of you to be only five minutes late this time. I'm impressed." She heard Kin say as she finished tuning her guitar. Sakura just stuck her tongue out at her, and grabbed her own guitar out of her bag. Sakura loved her guitar; it was pitch black, with pinkish red cherry blossom flowers flowing over it. It was her pride; she loved it as much as she loved her piano. Of course, if any of her friends had ever figured this out before, they probably would have laughed at her. As amazing as it was, she'd managed to keep her love of music secret from everyone she knew.

"Don't worry Kin, if we're all lucky tonight will be the last night you'll have to deal with my perpetual lateness." Sakura said to Kin finally answering her statement with a smile. "Now I believe its time we hit the stage." Sakura said as she threw her guitar on and walked up the stairs to stand on the stage. Looking out over the crowd she finally spotted the people she'd been looking for. They'd gotten a table close up to the stage, and everyone from school was sitting around it giving her a confused look. She could see Kiba asking everyone what was going on, but she just smiled at him, and he stopped and sat down fully in his seat, obeying her silent command. He nodded his head at hear to show that he understood what she wanted. Smiling at her friends one last time, Sakura motioned for Kin to begin the melody, for their song.

"This song, is called If the Trick Is to Keep Breathing, I wrote it myself, I hope you enjoy." Sakura said as she grabbed the microphone. Her voice as smooth as velvet rang over the people in the audience.

"If the trick is too keep breathing

Why do you try so hard to stop?

If the world is without a reason

Why do you argue so much?

If I'm not worth your time

Why am I always on you mind

If you just want to smile

Why do you always hide your eyes?

If you're not worth my time

Why do I continue to care?

Though you keep breakin my heart

I can't stand to leave you here

I can't help but hate you

And everything I ever do can't seem to placate you

I'm nothing but a fool

A tool for you to use

Pretend it's just a ruse

And see the rest right through

If only it was easy

Like the games you used to play

You might be able to make it

But you're not even worth your pay

And you tell yourself you're stronger

But you get weaker every day

Somehow you keep hiding

In the strangest kind of ways

Though you keep breakin my heart

I can't stand to leave you here

I can't help but hate you

And everything I ever do can't seem to placate you

I no longer am a tool

A fool for you to use

But I can't help but love you

And it's the greatest sin I ever knew"


	3. Chapter 3

KIBA POV

"Who'd have thought Sakura would have a voice like that." Neji said, speaking the most words anyone had ever heard come out of his mouth.

"Whoa, Neji said more than two words in a sentence; it must be a new record." Said Ino mockingly. Neji just glared at her in return until she looked away.

"Sakura does truly have a gorgeous voice." Hinata mumbled shyly.

"Now I know this was all very unorthodox of me tonight, but the entire point of this show was to ask four very special friends of mine to help me start up a band." Sakura spoke into the microphone looking pointedly at the table all of her friends were sitting at.

"Well now that we know what she wants, should we give it to her, or not?" Kiba asked his friends.

"I say yes." Neji said.

"Agreed." Said Naruto and Shikamaru.

Standing up Kiba held his fist up in the air for Sakura to see, and extended his thumb up ward showing her that they had made the decision to start the band.

Sakura POV

Sakura grinned brightly as she saw the sign she'd been waiting for from her friends. It was after all what she'd been waiting for.

"Thanks guys, it really does mean the world to me." She told them before turning to Kin and asking what their last song for the night would be.

"It's your night Sakura; you choose the final song this time. After all, we know all of the one's you've written." Zaku said from behind Kin, and Sakura.

"Thanks Zaku!" Sakura smiled at him from her place up at the microphone.

"Tonight for our final song we'll be singing a new song I recently wrote called, A Shot Of Depression." Sakura said as she pulled up her guitar and struck the opening chords.

"I'm breaking down  
I'm falling apart  
I can't stand the pain  
From the bottom of my heart"

Sakura was watching people's faces as she began this song. It was odd for her to sing something depressing, and she could see from the looks on the audience's faces that they were a little bit surprised even though it was only the first stanza.

"You act like your doing it for my own good  
But your not  
Your expectations are shot  
So full of false hood"

Now it was her turn to reminisce. After all, she'd written the song for a reason of course. In her mind she could remember the looks on her parent's faces as she failed them again and again at so many different things. When it came to piano, she wasn't good enough, couldn't get the perfect scores, sure she'd get close, but never close enough. In singing her tone was never good enough; in school the grades were never good enough. It had always been that way.

"I try so hard  
I just can't succeed  
Can't you be happy?  
With me being me  
But you put me down  
And drag me around"

Sakura's tone darkened with the emotion for the next part of the song, her hair falling in her face as she leaned down to hammer further on her guitar. As her last song at this club for awhile she really wanted to make an impression. No matter what, this would be the best she'd ever played this piece. She'd show her parents what she was truly made of tonight.

"Chase me like a dog  
All through this town  
Its like rebound  
After a shot of depression  
Its like a rain cloud  
Raining down acid  
It was heaven  
For the first half an hour  
Now its hell  
Like an unholy obsession"

She had invited them, her parents. They were sitting along the back wall, they looked oddly disappointed. Lightening up on her guitar strings, she let her voice go, let the emotion show in her tone, and sang the last verse with the little bit of emotional strength she had left.

"I'm breaking down  
I'm falling apart  
I can't stand the pain  
From the bottom of my heart "

Lifting her head up to look at most of the crowd Sakura smiled, slight tears in her eyes. Suddenly the audience around her rose to their feet, and began clapping. It was the most applause she'd ever received for one of her self written pieces.

"Haruno, Sakura, get your body off of that stage right now. Just because your father and I were out of town you did not have a right to do this. See if we ever let you out again." She heard a voice say from the base of the stage. Looking down she looked into her father's anger darkened eyes. Behind him she could see her mother looking almost sad.

"No." Sakura said. It was the first time she'd denied there wishes, and as much as it hurt her, it needed to be done. There was no stopping what had to happen.

Kiba, seeing what was going on over at the stage stood up and walked over and stopped next to Sakura's father.

"Excuse me sir, your daughter is standing up there singing her heart out, and all you can do is complain about how she didn't have your permission to come and do this. Its obvious she was singing to you, and you didn't even notice it. Have you no shame!" Kiba asked, as the other guys walked up to stand behind him as back up.

"No Kiba." Sakura said from on the stage. "Its all right really, I'm used to it, I promise. Daddy, I'm sorry, I know, you'll hate me forever for this, but just for this once, I'm not going to listen to you. This is what I really love to do."

"And what about your martial arts huh? I thought you loved to do that?" Sakura's mother finally spoke up from behind her father.

"I do mother, really I do, if there's ever a contest I promise I'll be there, I'll still go practice daily even, but this is one thing that's really important to me. I love to sing mom. Why can't you just understand?"

"There is nothing to understand, music will get you no where in life." Her mother, her voice dull and mechanical. As her mouth spoke these words though, her eyes shone with an inner despair. Sakura knew her mother didn't believe this. She'd heard her sing once, and was amazed at the sound.

"I know you don't mean that. Both of you love music just as much as I do. Look at all the things you made me do as a child, I played piano, guitar, any instrument you put in my hands, and now you tell me it'll take me no where? Why is it that you think my martial arts will take me somewhere, when you don't think my music will?" Sakura walked off the stage, long pink hair swirling behind her. "I'll do both," She said as she walked away, "I'll do the things I love, and I'll do them for as long as I want to, and you won't stop me."

THE NEXT DAY

"School school go away, don't come back another day" Sakura sang as she walked through the building headed to the dreaded class of geometry. All the sudden she stopped and smiled, a dark and slightly evil aura permeating the area around her as she cackled in a freakishly mad way. Today her plan went into action; today she would get her revenge. Jumping up in the air she disappeared in a run to set up.

KIBA POV

Something was up with Sakura, something evil, something that was going to devastate someone's life. Kiba could tell by the smile on her face, it was pure unadulterated evil.

"Sakura come up here and hand out these tests!" He heard Jairiaya say, but he wasn't watching the teacher, he was watching the little glowing match in Sakura's fingers. Attached to it was a keychain with her, and Tsunade's signature. As Sakura got close to the desk she dropped the match right along side the edge, and the flames slowly started licking there way up the leg. She calmly took the papers and handed them out. Kiba sweat dropped, Jairiaya was so interested in his novel, and his other perverted ways that he didn't even notice his desk was burning.

Turning towards the door Kiba saw Tsunade poking her nose in and watching with heavy amusement the sight in front of her. It was pure revenge that covered her face, Jairiaya's books were burning, and he was to busy to even notice. Kiba heard a weird catching sound behind him, and turned to see Sakura rolling on the ground silently laughing.

"Jairiaya did you notice that your desk is burning?" Kiba asked, his voice calm and disinterested.

"NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
